Old Friends
by SlasherMCR
Summary: They knew each other from childhood but got separated due to difficult circumstances. But on a full moon in the village cheddar the No-Life King and his Goddess meet again.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Two

In a dark surrounding area two dark purple eyes popped out from the darkness and so did white out lines of unique unknown creatures. In the darkness a dark chuckle spread out through the unknown area.

Slowly an elegant glass hour figure of a woman came out of the shadows. She had moon light pale skin, white long blonde hair that spread at every word and movement she did as if she was in the deep sea. Her red coated plump lips were curled into a conniving smirk, her purple chaotic like eyes could allure even the most powerful monster. She wore a strapless floor length black dress that hugged her luscious body and showed off her huge cleavage.

Her bare feet making no sound against the shadows as she slowly walked over to a globe that was the earth; it was where she could cause havoc among the weak mortals of the earth.

She looked down at her feet and leaned down at an outline of a creature and lightly brushed her fingers across it and whispered "wake up my pretty it's a new day in the mortal world and i would like to have you in my presence right now".

She stood up and looked at the globe, then a flash of gold appeared and it revealed an unknown creature that had the shape of a tigers body black slit eyes nails as sharp as the tip of a dagger. It had crimson fur and black roman numerals across its body, its canines were so long they came out of its mouth they reached its chin.

The creature bowed its head and purred at her "good morning my goddess Seras Victoria"

Sears smirked and nodded her head. She waved her hands about of the globe to move the clouds "look at it, only mortals live in that pathetic place they call their home" she looked up and about at the darkness around her "and no god is worthy enough for me to call them my mate for they are all weak compared to my power" with her hair covering her face and her eyes darkening "the power that can snap a human in two with the snap of my fingers. She chuckled darkly "and the power to weaken even the most highest of gods."

She leaned down pressed her finger down on a country and heard silent screams of humans and sighed "and that still doesn't interest me"

She suddenly gasped and shot up and her hair sprawled out behind her, she went eye wide when she looked down at the globe "oh it seems that there is some trouble brewing in the earth" she quickly swiped her hand over the globe to move away the clouds "and it seems that it's England, London that seems to be having all of the fun" she sorted and moved away a piece of her moving hair out of her eye "and I thought it was just a snobbish country". She looked deep and saw a creature drinking the blood of a human and with ghouls behind him she snorted and rolled her eyes "it's probably just a chemical vampire".

She then raised a brow and smirked then went eye wide "oh god it seems something quite interesting will happen to this chemical vampire" she looked deeper and gasped quietly and threw her head back and cackled loudly with her hair hovering over her face "oh this is too much, this chemical shall be in such a state of shock!" she looked down at the earth and her eyes had turned light purple and her pupils dilated her hair spread around her like flames.

Then a smirk came upon her lips and she cackled "well let's go check on them and you know…cause some chaos!" she cackled loudly and turned into a shadow and dove into the globe.

In London the sky seemed blood red and the moon seemed to shine.

A tall pale figure slowly walked through the dark woods.

The figure wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with a red tie, plus long ankle length trousers and black heavy boots. On top of that he wore a long black trench coat that almost reached the ground. His face was covered by a black summer hat and circled orange tinted glasses he also wore white gloves with a unknown symbol and in his right hand he held a silver gun that read ' _Jesus Christ has risen'_

A maniac smirk was printed on his face that clearly showed his long white fangs. He chuckled when he felt a strong presence he looked up at the clear beautiful full moon "tonight is a beautiful night" he purred in his dark seductive like voice.

He then descended deeper into the wood without noticing a shadow walking behind him…

As he slowly walked deeper and deeper with his boots cracking against the floor, he then heard the slurping sounds and groans and moans, he came to halt when he saw a male figures head buried deep into a motion less deathly pale woman, he then pulled his head away and the tall dark figure saw blood leaked the creature mouth but saw it was vampire priest that had been causing a ruckus throughout the city.

The dark figure rolled his eyes and snorted "chemical vampire" he whispered silently. The vampire priest carelessly dropped the body and the body moved slowly and a groan came from it and its head shot up and black emotionless eyes showed the ghoul slowly then walked into the shadows.

The vampire priest smirked and belted out for anyone around to hear "no one can stop me now the devil nor god!" he then cackled loudly with blood from his chin dripping onto the muddy floor, he then stopped cackling immediately when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he growled "who is that?" he asked.

He got a chuckle "Your death" and the footsteps got closer and closer, the priest went eye wide "w-what?" he asked in with that the dark figure revealed himself from then the priest composed himself a snickered "your my death?". The figure just smirked and called loudly that rang throughout the forest "your pathetic to even call yourself a vampire" he spat which shocked the priest but the figure kept speaking "you're the lowest of the low you think no one can stop you?" the priest hand started to shake slightly "look at you your even trembling like a child" he said in his dark voice.

Before anything more could be said the vampire priest waved his hand up in a signal "kill him". The dark figure stayed with a calm face smirking, and then dozen of ghouls appeared pointing guns at him. But before a bullet could be shot the ghouls burned into dust with purple smoke.

The two men went eye wide then they heard a loud cackle from a woman they turned around and looked back and shadows disappeared and it revealed the goddess Seras hunched over cackling so loud with her laugh echoing throughout the woods "really that's all you could come up with a bunch of pathetic ghouls?!" the dark figure smirked while the priest felt sweat dropped from his forehead.

Before anything else could be said Seras abruptly when she heard a bullet being shot and there was just dust in the place that the vampire priest was standing, she turned and looked at dark figure that held a maniac grin "just like you to ruin my plans right Alucard?" she smirked and slowly walked up to him with her lips swaying.

Alucard chuckled darkly and grabbed her wrist and harshly pressed her against his body "always a pleasure to see you Miss Victoria" he purred in his dark seductive voice, she gave him a toothy grin for that "how long has it been?" she whispered silently.

Their faces went serious "far too long" he replied she sighed and tilted her head away "how does it feel to still be a slave to those retched humans?" she spat. He grinned and gripped her shoulders "how does it feel to still be alone?" he retorted.

She glared up at him "still annoying as hell" she muttered, he then gripped her chin and smirked "still beautifully sinful as ever" he purred he leaned down to her ear with his lips brushing over her ear lobe "come with me my Seras Victoria" but his accent changed into a thick Romanian accent. She froze completely with her blonde hair waving about infront of her face "that accent" she whispered "I haven't heard it for millions of years" she trailed off quietly.

He leaned back and smirked "the decision is you're Ms Victoria" he purred with his accent still luring her in.

She looked up at him and moved some hair away from her face and cackled "I'd be delighted" she leaned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alucard grinned at her answer and chuckled "excellent" he purred, with his accent back to its original, before anything else could be said from Seras he pressed a thumb in the middle of her forehead without acknowledging the protest she passed out. Her body fell forward he smirked and put her into a bridal position and carried her out of the woods

When they came out they were greeted by a glare from a long haired white blond lady, she had teal blue eyes that were covered by rectangle sliver glasses she snarled with a cigar in her mouth and her hand were fisted in her white gloves. She wore a white suit and a grey shirt with a black tie and pointed to white shoes. Her name was Integra Winsgate Hellsing owner of Alucard Dracul and head of the Hellsing estate.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw her pet carrying an unconscious woman who hair mysteriously swirled around her "Alucard" she snarled at him and she got a smirk from him "enchanting is she not?" he purred, she took out her cigar and took a puff from her cigar "why is she here?" she growled.

"Because I know she could be a great asset" he stated as he brought her closer to his chest, Integra rolled her eyes "I highly doubt some woman can be powerful enough to help you on missions" she spat. He chuckled looking down at her "she is just not any woman she is..." he trailed of and he looked up at her with a toothy grin "Seras Victoria". Integra went eye wide and she dropped her cigar she then chuckled smirking "why would Seras Victoria want to join Hellsing?" she asked him chuckling. "Just wait and see master wait and see" he whispered staring intently at her face

Seras moaning tiredly feeling that she was laying on something soft, she slowly sat up and gasped lowly under her breath and gave a small smirk remembering the reason she was here.

She looked around and saw she was lying on a black and crimson king sized bed since the room was dark surrounding the bed were candles, in the darkness she saw a throne facing away from her but she saw to glasses filled with a red liquid and she saw a gloved hand with red symbols on it holding one the glasses twirling it. She then recognised the hand and gave a wolfish grin and she heard a dark chuckle echoing throughout the room "so you have finally awakened" she recognised the dark seductive voice to be Alucard and lied back down on the bed closing her eyes "so you were serious about coming with you weren't you?" she chuckled to herself quietly "I was thinking that it was just some sick joke you were pulling.

Almost instantly his figure appeared above her with his eyes filled with hungry lust.

She then felt him grabbing on of her wrist and stretching out her arm and grabbing her waist he placed himself between her legs, she open her eyes and looked up and saw him smirking but in his eyes she saw that hunger and lust than she only had memories of., "I am always serious when it comes to you" he stated. She heaved her chest up and down slowly with her huge chest pressing up against his chest one of her legs slowly bending upward with her purple dress hiking up showing her long pale legs

Her hand reached up and softly stroked his cold pale handsome face, she then surprised him and grabbed his chin and slowly leaned up but stopped when her lips were brushing against his "I know that look in your eyes" she smirked "Vlad" she whispered he then pressed his head against hers and tilted his head slowly leaning down to her red lips "my Seras Victoria" he silently whispered.

He stopped for a second both staring at each other "Vlad" she whispered back and wrapped an arm around his neck then his serpent like tongue ran over her bottom lip earing a sigh of pleasure.

Abruptly ruining the interesting moment they shared a knock on the door was heard earing a low growl from Alucard and a snarl from Seras they turned their head to see the butler of the Hellsing organisation Walter C. Dornez he had grey hair with very faint streaks of black and her wore a golden monocle and a black suit "Pardon my intrusion but Sir Integra would like to see you both" he explained simply not caring about the deathly glares he was getting and quietly closed the door behind him.

Alucard growled and got off Seras and stood up, Seras sat up and smirked "let me guess your master is calling for us" she chuckled, he looked down at her and gave her a wolfish grin "let's just go" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest and they both materialised to Sir Integra's office.

They appeared infront of his master who had a cigar in her mouth while looking through files she looked up when seeing seras and smirked "ah so this is the great Seras Victoria" she chuckled and she got a smirk from the goddesses "and this is the human who has enslaved the great Alucard" she retorted getting a silent growl from Alucard who gripped her waist harder. Integra blew a puff of smoke and rolled her eyes "as much as I want to see this scene continue Alucard you have a mission, there has been a ghoul attack in a hospital in Northern Ireland so you know what to do" she explained Alucard bowed "as you wish my master".

…

When Alucard and Seras arrived and entered the hospital it was ran sacked with ugly ghouls "this is what vampires have been reduced to?" Seras whispered as she narrowed her eyes and looked around, Alucard gripped his gun and snarled "this is what we do we kill them because even though they used to be humans we can no longer save them so killing this is the only way to relive their suffering" Seras nodded and then a wolfish grin.

She reached her fingers out with them slightly shaking then 10 of the ghouls starting to shake uncontroably with their moans and groans growing louder throughout the hall, Seras narrowed her eyes moved her hands to the side making the ghouls be flung against the wall and the sounds of their bones crunching, she then slowly raised up her hands making the ghouls rise up she then smirked and clenched her hands into fist and instantly the 10 ghouls bodies exploded with their inside splattering everywhere.

Seras whipped her head up and looked at Alucard who was giving her a hungry look he then whipped out his gun and cocked it "still tormenting as ever" he purred as he slowly trailed the gun upwards rom her wrist to her shoulders and she shivered from the feeling, the quickly with his long black hair swishing he ran at vampire speed and started shooting the ghouls in the head and heart. Seras' purple eyes started going crazy her pupils dilated and her eyes going a darker colour and she ran to the ghouls killing them with mere slight touches.

When the blood craze was over their lips were stained with blood and their hairs streaked with blood Alucard's eyes were shining with crimson as his demon was purring out to Seras as he saw her hair fall past her shoulders but the ends ripple while she was panting her chest rising up which made his fangs want to pierce her boobs, Seras looked at Alucard admiring how delicious he looked with his strong jaw and the way the blood trailed down his cheek.

Before recollecting anything Alucard pressed Seras up against the wall roughly growling one hand pressed against the wall while holding one of her legs with his nails sinking into her skin making her arch her back, she looked up at him with her eyes turning a different colour and her hair swiringling crazy around her.

She sank her nails in his scalp earing a hungry growl and roughly smashed their lip together with their serpent like tongues rubbing against to each other, his hands were pressing so hard against the wall it started cracking she bit down on his tongue hard making his rich powerful blood enter both their mouth and he did the same to her so her ancient blood mixed with his. They drank down the blood greedily purring with pleasure they pulled away from the kiss with trails of blood and saliva lingering.

Seras arched her back and leaned up and softly nipped his ear lobe she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered "Vla-"she was abruptly cut off when out of nowhere w silver blessed blades impaled the two figures pressed together, Seras and Alucard went eye wide but smirks still plastered on their faces. Slowly with a growl Alucard stepped backwards with his wounds healing up instantly, he whipped his head around and saw a person he not knew.

Alexander Anderson. He was as tall Alucard and her wore a white suit and a silver shirt with a silver crucifix hanging from his neck his hands were covered with white gloves that were gripping sliver blades that were shining in the moonlight her wore grey glasses that covered his teal blue eyes and he had blond short hair he had maniac grin on his face after seeing he had hit the two.

With his strong thick Scottish accident showing he said "were the servants of God and the messengers of his justice we are the instruments of his vine wrath on earth, we are called upon to cleanse his kingdom in ash from the flesh of thyn enemies in ode to our law" he stated walking slowly to Alucard while he too was walking towards to Anderson, Seras smirked at the scene and stepped forward without any blood leaving her body as if she were a shadow.

Anderson and Alucard stood side by side with their backs facing each other "what have you done with the vampire we were sent to kill" asked Alucard purring Anderson looked from the corner of his eye at Seras then Alucard "the creature from hell, I killed him not much of a challenge" he chuckled darkly "now the only thing left for me to kill is you two" he said earning a scoff from Seras "humans… the believe they can achieve anything" she spat which made the priest growl and made Alucard give a wolfish grin

Before anything else could be said Anderson turned around and swung his blade at Alucard who brought out his gun without a second thought and was about to pull the trigger when blade pierced his shoulder making him choke in shock as he fell back, then the priest brought out 4 more blades from nowhere and threw them at the vampire. Quickly in a flash the no-life king was standing and casually he kept shooting his silver bullets at the blades making them fall to the floor. The priest face scrunched into anger and he roared and darted at the vampire, but his head snapped back wards as he was shot through the eye but it didn't stop him from plunging two blades into the vampires gut making him stumble back and press his back against the window. Suddenly the Judas priest looked up with his eye miraculously healed.

Seras was watching the scene with a lot of interest that dark flames were surrounding her she had her head down slightly with her hair covering her face except one of her eyes and the side of the lips that were curling upwards.

She darted towards the priest with black flames behind her she stretched out her hand and her nails elongated in to purple claws she gave a loud cackle and just when the priest turned around, she slashed his cheek and the scar turned green from poison making him roar out in pain and he slashed on of his blessed blades at her forehead making her forehead which made her chuckle and she backhanded him and he crashed against the window but it didn't turned her head and looked at Alucard who morphed into thousands of bats and flew right at the priests face making him growl and fall back.

But suddenly a blinding light appeared making Seras and Alucard roar from the bright light and turned away it slightly dimmed and the saw the priest holding a book and suddenly golden pages started to swarm around him "this isn't the last time you'll see me heathens" he snarled and vanished with the scar still on his cheek growing slowly.

After a long period of silence Alucard turned his head and smirked at Seras who still looked bewildered "you never told me paladins still existed" he started leaving the scene chuckling "well it seems Iscariot has new tricks up their sleeves" he said and the blood off his clothes disappeared seras chuckled and clenched her fist and shot them out and the blood came off her she materialised next to Alucard "that paladin looks familiar doesn't he?" she asked him he looked down at her and chuckled "I belive that things are going to get interesting for us all soon" he purred


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Alucard growled and tried to pry off the two men holding him back as he saw Seras screaming as men were dragging her body to the stake she had tears staining her face with her blue eyes wide "Vlad! Please help me!" she howled in pain when one of the men backhanded her he roared feeling helpless "stop this let me go!" but then something whacked against his head and his eyes suddenly went hazy but all he saw was people tying Seras up and the crowd started chanting "burn the witch! Burn the witch!" suddenly everything went dark and the last thing he heard was a screech "Vlad!"**

Alucard woke up eye wide feeling something trickling down his face he looked down and saw blood tears staining his gloves he was sitting on his throne and he chuckled looking down at his gloves "I was just dreaming it's in the past". He materialised on the roof of and stared at the full moon he didn't care when he felt Seras behind him, she walked beside him and looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw his tear stained cheek "what were you dreaming about?" she asked knowing how his emotions worked.

"burnings" he muttered she took a step back from him and her purple eyes flashed blue for a second, she then froze when he grabbed her hand still looking up at the moon and let her hand go. She disappeared from him knowing he wanted to be alone.

She reappeared at the gates of Hellsing in the shadows so she didn't attract the eyes of the two male guards she looked ahead and saw two men coming towards the gate. One was pale face and was dressed smartly wearing an all-white suit he wore golden rectangle shaped glasses he had long white blonde hair like Integra had. Next to him was a tanned skin man with piercings on his lips eyebrows and nose he wore black jumpsuit, he had a sick smirk on his face which made her scoff.

She heard that the tan one was Jan and the other Luke she could hear Jan laughing at some sick perverted story they reached a couple of feet away from the gate she watched the scene curiously with her hair swirling about freely she saw one of the guards asking them politely to leave the premises "I'm sorry but my brother and I were sightseeing British estates" Luke explained as if he had planned this but when they still didn't budge Jan chuckled "so this estate isn't open to the public" he asked like some child making her roll her eyes. But when they were about to leave a bullet pierced the middle of one of the guards foreheads making her growl "it's a trick" she was only angry at herself for not seeing it sooner, but before she could intervene the other poor only guard left and thousands of bullets pierced him but they also made a huge hole where the gates used to be.

She then chuckled when seeing ghouls' wearing armour and holding shields "well this should be very interesting" her shadows grabbed one of the ghouls covering its mouth so attention wouldn't be drawn to her. She then disappeared and reappeared in Alucard's chamber where he was with Walter, their conversation stopped when they saw her with a ghoul, but before Alucard or Walter could kill the ghoul, seras held out her index finger to stop the "now just before you kill this poor defenceless ghoul won't you let me explain why it's here" she asked them both innocently but still smirking.

Walter cleared his throat straightened up "pardon me miss Victoria but where did you exactly find the ghoul" he asked her politely that made her chuckle "straight to the point I like that" she winked which made Alucard growl, she rolled her eyes at this and explained to them about what she saw and why she had the ghoul.

After explaining Walter had already called Integra to get the soldiers waiting and Alucard had already shot the ghoul she had making her snarl wanting to at least take his soul. Its not like she had any ghoul souls, but he let her at least upgrade his new gun so now if you were shot the bullet would make your soul be released for her to keep.

"You Alucard shall be staying down here because these intruders come down here so you can sort them out" Walter said giving Alucard a smirk which earned him a dark chuckle then Walter turned to Seras who was giving him a blank face "Miss Victoria, you and I shall be heading to the conference room to sir Integra and the twelve" Seras scoffed and snarled "why would I want to protect humans" she snapped and raised her brow when she saw give her a disapproving look.

' _What don't tell me that you actually care for that human?'_

But her eyes started to flame when he kept quiet and gave her a toothy grin, her hair suddenly flattened and she disappeared from his sight he chuckled knowing that she never could accept him being bound by a human. He noticed that Walter had already left so he then sat on his throne taking sips of the blood wine frequently.

 _Don't worry my love just be patient_

Seras had flames in her eyes as she silently watched Integra and the 12; unknowingly her eyes flashed sky blue as she felt an unknown feeling thinking about Alucard and that pathetic human.

She growled at herself feeling that human emotion then smirked and arched her back and sighed quietly in pleasure smelling all the cursed souls of ghouls causing chaos in the mansion. Her hair had faint streaks on black as her mind flashed with images of torturing and abusing those disgusting pathetic ghouls, her dress shortened into a one strapped toga that had a strap on her shoulder that held it together was apple shaped clip that had said the words fairest. Her pupils turned red while her iris turned blue, her plump lips were coated sliver.

She cackled and disappeared to get her lunch not giving a damn if it annoyed those weak humans, she rolled her eyes when hearing some male cuss about how he was gonna skull fuck that Integra.

She cackled and floated slightly and glided to the sound of the voice and groaned when she saw it one of the men from outside that had every sentence ending with shit or fuck. He jumped and went eye wide seeing her then his eyes travelled up her body and smirked "so is the Hellsing witch giving me a snack before I kill her", he snickered but he glared at the ghouls as they pointed their guns at her making her smirk and she glided behind him and pressed her hand on his should unknowing to him as a pink serpent tongue came from her mouth and a silent lip escaped from her mouth but to him it made him groan in pleasure as she run it up his neck making her disgusted at the sound.

Seras smirked when she saw that a blue electric wire grabbed onto the freak vampires lip ring and tore it right off she chuckled when noticing that it was Walter "ah miss Victoria I see you have already introduced yourself to our guest" he said to her smirking at her slightly.

Jan took seras slightly by surprise when he growled and grabbed her throat but when Walter was about to stop him, but he had to bigger problems to deal with since the ghouls started shooting at him rapidly, seras purred inn delight seeing the massacre of electric wires and blood and body parts.

Seras smirked at Jan who was pressing his gun at her temple "you are one fucked up bitch you know that?" he spat cocking the gun "oh really, then shoot me" she whispered darkly with her nails slowly elongating she chuckled noticing that her calmness is annoying him "you know with this body of yours maybe could toss it to my ghouls as a bonus" he smirked with his eyes staring at her chess, her nose wrinkled in disgust, her hair started swirling infront of her face.

Jan went eye wide at this and went to pull the trigger but he staggered back in shock when her nails dug deep in his torso making a green colour appear on his skin she leaned upwards and whispered in his ear scowling "tell hades this is a special order"

He roared in pain and fell back with the green colour slowly reaching his face as he squirmed begging, when Walter was done fending off the ghouls a small smirk appeared on his face as he saw Seras lean down and her hand plunged deep into his chest and her hand brought out his slowly beating heart. Jan watched in horror gasping for breath seras smiled innocently with her eyes slowly turning normal "and don't worry I'll be sure to let the souls rape you", she chuckled and swiftly leaned down and it into his heart with blood splattering everywhere.

Unknown to Walter and seras the door where Integra and the twelve where was opened and their faces were eye wide, mostly Integra was more horrified that she had been in her life she was she shook slightly when seras looked at her smirking licking the blood off her fingers.

She stopped when she saw multiple of purple glowing orbs and groans and moans coming her way "oh god..." Walter whispered when noticing it was the Hellsing guards, seras noticed Integra was practically gnawing on a cigar in anger?

"Miss Victoria might I suggest that you and I release these men from their distress" he said still in a bit of shock she nodded with her hair now floor length swarming around her body. She chuckled when the wires started to kill the ghouls she then floated above the middle of the ghouls and dove down, for a while there were just sounds of Walter ripping them apart.

The twelve and Integra froze when the ghouls limbs flung about everywhere, Integra's cigar fell from her mouth as they saw Seras had summoned her demon cat from her home she ran her long nails along it head making it purr "now my pet, release these men souls" she said and the massacre began.

Everyone looked around the hallway both relived and scared thanks to Seras who was petting her pet affectional way; she smiled when her demon cat nuzzled her neck "go rest my pet.

"Walter" sir Integra said staring at Seras

"Yes sir?"

"I'm starting to see what both Alucard and Seras found in each other"

"Me to sir me to"

Seras floated down the stair case with a grin on her face smelling the dried blood when she saw Alucard sitting on his chair drinking his blood she glided to his knees and kneeled down and gripped his leg making them both chuckle "so I guess you had a nice night" she purred and smiled when he tilted her chin up wards making her stand up and he she sat on his lap running her nails through his now short black hair "I sensed my master had some slight fear I'm sure you had something to do with it" he drawled stroking her cheek making her smirk .

"What, did you human master underestimate me" she said making Alucard sighed in annoyance and gripped her chin making her growl "I thought we already discussed this Seras", she scoffed and glided over to his bed arching her back slightly and laid on his king sized bed and sighed "oh don't tell me your actually going to defend this human" she drawled out in disgust, but her eyes were mischievous as he stood up and slowly walked over to her taking off his glasses.

"Oh don't give me that look Vlad" she whispered to him as her folded his arms and leaned against the bed post his eyes narrowed practically warning her "but as you said a human can only kill a monster…" she bit her lip and chuckled "…and enslave them.

Her eyes widened when a shadow wrapped around her neck, she was stunned when his was growling at her giving her a death stare "you know I had no power back then" he whispered silently. She bit her lip feeling blood coming from her lip as she let him speak knowing he was bottling it up "and where were you that one time I needed you, Turk girl?", her eyes darkened when he said that.

Strands of her hair reached out to him and tickled his neck making the shadow wrap tighter around her, she tilted her head and slightly narrowed her eyes and spoke softly to him looking up at him "you're not that man I used to know", a scowl came upon his lips, the shadows released her neck, but he pinned her to the bed gripping her shoulders while she dug her nails into his arms snarling at him she whispered dangerously to him feeling her hair grow longer as it spread outwards on the bed.

"What happened to the man that made my skin shiver…made me feel so much ecstasy, what happened to my Vlad" just saying that he snapped "he died at that grave yard! He lost everything, his country, his throne and his lover!" he roared at her with his eyes now blood shot, her nails dug deeper with flames now circling the bed "yes! For the bloodline of that human you're a slave to!" she finally screamed with the flames rising making him go eye wide.

She was panting unneeded air "the human you're committed to! The human that is still alive, the human…" her voice now getting hoarse.

Time just froze between the two with the flames roaring, she reached up with her hand covered with his blood smearing his cheek "Alucard" she said rolling out the syllables as if it was a foreign language "Seras".

She gasped and clung to him as they embraced each other as the flames were guarding the image of the two finding the comfort they have missed for centuries.

As Walter was almost done cleaning up the mess just shivering at the thought of what had happened but a small smile appeared on his lips "at least eternity won't seem so lonely for our famous No-life king". But unknown to him as blood dripped from the ceiling words started to form saying.

 _Βαμπίρ nazi_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I do not own Hellsing or Greek Mythology**

Growls and pants echoed throughout Alucard's chamber as he sat on his chair with Seras on his lap. He growled and plunges his fangs deeper into Seras neck, his demon was roaring out in pleasure tasting the thousands of souls she has trapped and tightened his arms around her waist. She hissed and arched her back gripping his hair, she gasped when he stopped feeding, she rested her forehead against his and smirked "even I know the No-Life king needs to rest to save his power" she whispered stroking his cheek.

He chuckled darkly stroking her neck making her purr "yes I would be but my master has ordered some new recruits and you know I wouldn't miss an opportunity for fresh meat" he growled, she cackled glided towards the door "well why don't we give them a proper welcoming" she giggled earning a cackle.

"Men I present the true form of a vampire" Integra said, Seras smirked in the shadows when Alucard appeared before the snivelling men "so these cowards are going to be protecting me while I sleep" he drawled humorously making Seras chuckle.

Integra raised a brow at Alucard "Alucard where is your companion?" she asked making him smirk, he turned his head toward her and gave her a toothy grin "haven't you already scared these humans enough master" Integra smirked and nodded "might as well prepare them for the future". Alucard cackled when seeing everyone freeze when they heard feminine voice laugh echo throughout the room making the mercenaries shake in fear "what kind of job is this" one man whimpered with a thick French accent.

Everyone mercenary took the fright of their life when they saw Seras. She grew into a bigger form with her head leaning on one arm, she stared down at one them in excitement who was the captain "I can practically taste your scared soul" she said softly enjoying his scared gasps, she shrank down to her original size and floated past Alucard and winked at him.

She stopped infront of Integra even though she had a blank face she could smell her fear and chuckled and leaned down to her ear and whispered fiercely "remember your place, and just so you know these men will experience more than fear if I have anything to do about it" smiled sadistically smelling her virgin blood "don't think so highly of yourself because I can crush you into dust" she spat feeling her shudder

She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the ruins on Alucard's gloves glowing slightly and growled. She sighed dramatically and glided over to Alucard and gave in a soft smile for a second and whispered to him so only he could hear "be patient with me, I will release you Vlad" she said softly, he went eye wide but smirked "I have been waiting for centuries Seras more years won't do any more harm" he joked in his seductive voice.

She chuckled then flew over to the mercenaries who were staring at her in fear "it's too early to scare humans no matter how fun it is" she joked and flames surrounded her and she cackled "till we meet again Hellsing!"

Alucard sat on his throne sipping on this blood wine thinking about the words that made him at peace.

'I will release you Vlad`

He chuckled at the thought and stared down at his ruins "my Seras Victoria" he purred and ignored the drop of blood that stained his glove, he narrowed his eyes slightly when a scene invaded his thoughts.

*Flashback*

A young Alucard threw up whatever what was left in his stomach, he hunched over the wall with one of his bony hands gripping his stomach while also holding a silver crucifix, he whipped his mouth and snarled in disgust "damn Turks" he choked out as he coughed hard.

He snapped his head towards the gate as it slowly creaked open, he slowly sild down against the cold hard wall "what? Still not satisfied" he spat humorously looking down"

He looked up curiously and saw a small figure wearing a black hooded cloak that covered their face, he tensed and sat up right and scowled at the intruder "what type of punishment dose the king want to out me through now" he growled in disgust. He was taken back when the figure indicated for him to be quiet.

He froze memorised when the intruder took off the hood and he saw a round faced pale beautiful girl with sky blue eyes and white blond short hair with spikes at the end, she smiled softly at him making him feel a bit shy.

"I've come to free you my King" she said with her thick Romanian accent showing as she quickly unchained his foot, before he could speak she interrupted him "please we don't have a lot of time left before that guard comes back, her wear this" she gave him a bigger cloak from god knows where.

He put it on and they left the cell leaving behind on a pool of blood.

When they exited the castle secretly, found a black horse waiting. He looked over at the girl curiously "aren't you coming?" he asked not wanting to lose the only companion he had made in a long time.

She quickly shook her head and bowed at him respectfully "I'm sorry my lord I cannot for I have to make sure no one follows you, but I hope we can meet again" she said softly and was about to walk away from him.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, making her jump slightly "here take this" he said giving her the silver crucifix but before she could object he pressed a finger to her soft lips and gave her a tooth grin "wear it so that in the future I may thank you properly" he said and let go of her and watched her run off feeling a pang in his stomach.

"What's your name!" he called out getting on the horse "Seras Victoria" and she was gone from his sight, he smiled riding off into the woods "Seras Victoria"

*Flashback*

His lips curled upwards at the thought and chuckled darkly, his sat up straight when feeling a strong presence again and a dramatic yawn. He eyed Seras when seeing that she was now wearing a figure tight floor length crimson dress with spaghetti straps "what's the occasion" he asked smirking again,

She gave him a toothy grin floated down to sit on his lap and ran her fingers through his short black locks. "It's because I heard that your master is sending you on a 'mission' to Brazil" she murmured, he scoffed and rolled his eyes "yes in daylight".

She chuckled and stared down at the ruins on his hands "your mood is different, why is that" he asked stroking her cheek, she leaned into his touch and sighed "you know how small things can trigger the biggest reaction ever seen?" she asked and brought out a dust particle version of the golden apple with the word fairest made out slightly "one small thing made the biggest war in Greece happen" she said and blew it out.

He chuckled and used his shadows to make out a picture of the nazi symbol "yes, but why" he asked clenching his hand into a fist destroying it; she looked up at him and stroked his chin and smirked "something big is happening my love that is all I know". He smirked and leaned down towards her slowly.

He stopped when feeling his hands burn he growled looking down at the back of his hand seeing his ruins glow seras chuckled at this "well might as well get ready, just imagine all that exotic blood and the souls were going to consume!"

Alucard felt his lips curl upwards "yes, with you by my side" he purred out and shadows swirled around his body, he was now wearing a black suit with a red ties his hair now grew into straight waist length raven black hair, his tinted orange glasses now brimmed at the end of his nose.

The Plane

Pip Bernadotte the leader of the Wild Geese who had sadly almost wet his pants thanks to the dark humour of the No-Life King and The Goddess of Chaos.

He peered over at the top of his newspaper as he saw the No-Life king himself sitting infront of him with a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he twirled his glass full of red wine without his former seductive looking companion to be seen nowhere 'a vampire in daylight on a plane drinking wine' he thought to himself and snorted "at least that women isn't here…" he muttered under his breath.

He narrowed his eyes slight and turned his head towards the door and he felt his heart freeze and his jaw drop. He saw the goddess again but he saw her in a more delicious and desirable light.

She was now wearing spaghetti strapped plunging v neck black skin tight dress, it almost touched the floor showing her black pump heals, he long blonde locks were now slightly curled and no longer swirling around. She had thick black eyeliner making her purple eyes more enchanting her plump full lips were now coated with red lipstick. To cover her long black nails she wore black arm length gloves.

She walked towards them both swaying her hips, she sat down next to Alucard and rest her head on one arm "I am hurt Mr Bernadotte" she said in in a fake hurt voice, Pip felt his hands shake and slowly lifted the newspaper upwards blocking his view from the scary couple. "Humans" Alucard scoffed in disgust and rolled his eyes and stared out the window making Seras giggle and she dramatically sighed "oh I can smell those exotic souls, don't you?" she asked and he felt his heart beat faster and jumped when hearing her and Alucard cackle and chuckle.

When the plane finally landed Pip practically ran out of the jet into the hotel telling the poor bellhop boys were to put the stuff. Alucard and Seras walked into the hotel with his arm snaked around her waist and the room became dead silent when the two walked in with only the sound of their shoes clicking on the marble floor.

The boy at reception gulped and shook slight when seeing the pair and one of the bellhop boys carrying a large coffin he coughed and they looked at him from the corner of their eyes "I'm sorry but our hotel doesn't accept that type…luggage" he said with his words stammering. Seras laughed in delight and looked up at Alucard "oh it's perfectly fine, right my love". He smirked down at her then narrowed his eyes at the receptionist "it's fine" he growled making the poor boy gulp and he reached over to the phone with shaky hands "I should call the manager just in case…" he stuttered. He froze when a black gloved hand grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him towards Seras who was scowling at him with her eyes now snow white "it's perfectly fine got it" the boy tilted his head when he heard her voice slow slurred and seductive making him just stare at her. Alucard chuckled and took off his glasses and pointed a finger between the boys eyes and slowly drifted it down to his lips whispering "no misunderstandings…it's…perfectly…fine".

Seras let go of him with her eyes turning to their normal colour and linked her arm with Alucard again as he put his glasses back on and walked away with the end of their lips curled upwards leaving the poor French man pip confused who sighed and took a long drag from his cigar for some relief.

After the two had left the scared Frenchman Seras and Alucard stared out looking up at the half moon as Alucard embraced Seras from behind holding her in a protective way with Seras leaning her head back against "the humans are planning something" Seras whispered "I can tell such relentless creatures" Alucard teased making Seras giggled. She looked up at him and smirked "we should get some rest" stroking his chin. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm "yes, the blasted sun has been annoying me" she snarled and roughly pulled her towards to his coffin she whispered into his ear quietly "blame Apollo for that".

Seras blinked and opened her eyes to a dark placed with fog covering her feet, she scoffed and sighed "ugh witches…" she snarled. She winced when hearing shrieks in the distant, she felt something tap her foot, and she looked down and saw a big eyeball blinking up at her.

She growled at it and grabbed the piece of the flesh at the back of it into her fist and walked towards screaming. She saw 3 old eyeless hags crawling on the floor around a green piece of blazing fire. She coughed purposely to get their attention they looked in her direction. The short fat one pointed a long nailed green finger at her "you!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice "give us back our eye!" she demanded. Seras narrowed her eyes at the witch "excuse me?" she whispered fiercely. Then the witch scurried back a bit with her sisters crawling to her.

Seras held the eye in their direction with her purple eyes sparking "who are you tell me what to do!" she boomed in anger, making the witches silent "you summon for me here without warning, your stupid eyeball is missing instead of you being prepared, then you have the nerve to demand for me to give this stupid eyeball back!" she screamed with small sharp spikes circling around her.

She looked down at them with disgust and scoffed and threw the eye at the tall thin one "instead of snivelling their like hell hounds tell me what's happen" she snapped making them jump "will do" it croaked in a hoarse voice.

The eye floated upwards and the nazi symbol appeared "in weeks to come a great terror shall be cast over the city of London" Seras smirked and nodded "good, good" she purred and waved her hand indicating for her to continue "it will be a glorious day for Hades and you" Seras chuckled with a smirk "that's a lot of death that will take place I presume" she said. The witch nodded but held up a finger "however a mighty king shall be defeated that day" the witch said and the eyeball stopped glowing and the Nazi symbol disappeared and the eyeball feel back onto the witches pal who was holding it protectively.

Seras raised a brow a folded her arms "what do you mean a mighty king shall be defeated" she hissed making the three hags wince and mutter curses under their breath the second witch held up her hand in defence "that is all we know" she said with the other to quickly nodding their heads. The third sister leaned forward slightly grinning with her rotten teeth showing "but we do believe it is someone very close to you".

Seras scowled at this and was about to demand for more questions when everything slowly went black.

She blinked and opened her eyes and saw crimson eyes staring down at her "it seems your prediction has come true" Seras smirked and giggled when he roughly pulled her out of the coffin and pressed her body against his. She snapped her head towards the window; she raised her hand and flicked her hand to the side opening the curtain and flashing lights appeared and a helicopter infront of the window and loud voices from outside being heard.

Alucard growled in annoyance and brought out his gun and pointed it at the helicopter and pulled the trigger blowing the helicopter making screams echo out from the outside and a white mist floated in and entered Seras mouth making her gasp in pleasure.

Seras looked up at Alucard and chuckled and looked down and traced her pale finger along the gun "I can't wait to see that happen to the priest" she teased. He stared down at her and stroked her cheek "Seras Victoria" he purred as if he had never said the name before.

She looked up at him with the smirk wiped off her face and her eyes flashing blue again. Her growled and dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around holding he tightly making her gasp, the ends of her lips curled upwards slightly and laced her arms around his neck.

"Vlad"

…

 **Stop!**

 **Look I know some of you may be confused about why I didn't finish doing the full episode but I have an explanation!**

 **School my friends! It has been dragging me down so much.**

 **But don't worry I am already typing the next chapters for Queen of England and this story so don't fret.**

 **And I might be doing a Halloween Special soon!**

 **Peace out**

 **P.S**

 **I need to fix my spacebar….**


	5. Thank you!

Thank you so much i can finally watch hellsing again! so that means Old Friends is back now thank you so much to

Packhunter01

Black Kitty Knight Club

You two shall now be included in Old Friends and The Queen Of England. thanks so much and i shall be posting chapter 5 for Old friends soon thanks so much

Happy black Friday Weekend!

Slasher out-


End file.
